


Paying the piper

by Rebd



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now stuck in a cell wondering what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the piper

**Author's Note:**

> don't own it don't sue

Hartley or Pied piper was sitting in his cell, at star lab. I’m tried really hard to ignore the pain in the palms of hands, Along with the endless ringing in his ears. He knew, that what he told Cisco 50/50 chance of working, Higher if he told Caitlin.  
I’m not surprising that Wells caped those two around. Cisco did Wells told him, Afraid of getting his hands slapped. Caitlin would have saved time if she would have dropped down on one knee and just kissed Wells ass. She often put me down siding with whoever I was auguring with. She was just Jealous unlike me she never had an original thought in her head. Just want to play with her blood.  
Then there’s the new guy. I can see why Wells like him smart but a gullible dip, with an ass made for leather, besides the fact that he so eager to please. He’s like I was, not that long ago. Hum I wonder if it will come to as much of a shock to him as it did to me when Wells stabs him in the back.  
All I did was telling him was that he made a mistake. But no the great Dr. Wells couldn’t have made a mistake; you’d think he wanted the thing to blow up.  
I hope I can keep up my acted they might think I’m a dick, but thank my father for that mask a strong Rathaway put people in their place. Not that I wasn’t always on my guard with them. They wanted my place at Wells side and if I’d know how It was all going to go I’d have let them have it.  
But It was all I had after my family turned their backs on me. Then he did it too. But there’s still time they'll all have to pay the piper.


End file.
